Rabid Fans and Blue Cereal
by Redbud-Tree
Summary: Amy runs to Sonic's house seeking aid. She finds that and a lot more. Fluffy little Sonamy oneshot. The title does make sense, believe it or not.


**Author's Note: **This is just a silly little one-shot I came up with while trying to type my in-the-works epic, "Prince of Light" (Which should be up in a day or two). It's a lot .. . fluffier than I usually do, considering I'm more of a drama person myself. But it was quite fun to write, and I hope it's a fun read. The title _will _make sense when you read it, I promise. ;) 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic, Amy, or any of the other characters mentioned, except for the fans. They're . . . sort of mine. I got 'em on loan from Fanfic Extras International for only $9.95 a story! Go get your own today :D

* * *

**Rabid Fans and Blue Cereal**

Twenty-one-year-old hero Sonic the hedgehog was woken out of a sound sleep by a cry for help down the street from his house. Or he _would_ have been, had he not been sleeping the sleep of the dead following a late-night fight with Eggman. As it was, he simply twitched and ear in the direction of the cry and rolled over.

The cry rang out again, a bit closer this time. Sonic muttered something unintelligible under his breath and pulled his pillow over his head. The third time the cry rang out, it was just outside his house and impossible for him to ignore.

"_Sonikku! Help!"_

"Huh-wha?" Sonic questioned the air around him, sitting straight up and glancing around the room with bleary eyes. Then the cry filtered through the layers of sleep that still clung to him like a fog, and he ran to the door, throwing it open to reveal an exhausted and disheveled Amy Rose, gasping for breath. The eighteen-year-old hedgehog nearly cried with relief when she saw Sonic, but panicked when loud voices were heard in the distance. She grabbed hold of Sonic's shoulders, a desperate plea in her eyes.

"You have to hide me, Sonikku! Please – I can't run anymore – they can't find me, Sonikku! _Please_," she begged, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. As she spoke, she shook Sonic, to the point that he began to see stars.

"Okay, okay, Ames – you can hide here for the day; just - stop - shaking - me!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Amy kissed him on the cheek and raced past him into the building. Sonic, slightly stunned and dizzy, shut the door, stumbled over to the window, and peeked outside. The blue hedgehog watched in amusement as a crowd ran by, chanting "A-my! A-my!" He heard a sigh from behind him, and the sound of a soda can being opened.

He turned to see Amy slumping onto his couch, sipping a soda. She looked up at him hopefully, "Are they gone?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah."

Amy rolled her eyes. "They'll be back. I've been running from them all morning," she paused and sipped her soda. "Sonikku, did I ever apologize for doing that to you when I was younger?"

"Yeah, you did – not much fun on the receiving end, is it?" Sonic asked, sitting down next to her. Amy's only response was a moan, as she slowly fell over into the other hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic casually put an arm around her. "Aw, come on, Ames – it's not that bad. You get used to it after awhile."

Amy sat back up, disentangling herself from Sonic's arm, "I _hope_ not! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet, Sonikku, and I've been up for four hours! I'm starving – don't they ever leave you alone long enough to eat in peace?"

"Nope," Sonic replied cheerfully, and Amy moaned again. "But you can eat breakfast here if you want."

Amy made a face, " . . . Sonic, all you have in the form of breakfast food is cereal –_your _brand."

Sonic shrugged, "Suit yourself." Both hedgehogs winced as another crowd ran by, again chanting Amy's name. The pink hedgehog groaned, turned to Sonic, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"_Why _did I go into acting? _Why_?"

"Because you secretly longed to be chased around by dozens of screaming fans that want to rip your clothes off and sell them for a lot of money," Sonic suggested mock innocently, earning himself an irritated growl from the younger hedgehog.

"But I've only starred in one movie, Sonikku! Why are they all over me like this?"

"'Cause they can't help but notice how beautiful you are," Sonic replied sincerely. It was true, too – unlike Sonic, who had barely changed over time, Amy had grown up to be nearly as curvy as Rouge, while retaining a delicate, fragile appearance. She had let her quills grow out, and wore them in a ponytail to keep them out of her face. Her eyes, as large as ever, searched Sonic's to see if he really meant what he had just said.

It the way he was staring at her meant anything, he did.

Amy blushed and looked away, "You know what? I think I _will _have some breakfast, after all." Hurriedly, she got up, and all but flew to the kitchen. Sonic waited a few minutes before following her. He found the pink hedgehog chewing on a mouthful of cereal, while the milk in her bowl slowly turned blue.

"Not bad, huh?" He asked, pointing to the box of "Sonic Cereal" sitting on the table next to her. Amy glared at him and swallowed.

"Now I know why you're as fast as you are – it's all the sugar in this cereal of yours!"

Sonic grinned cheekily, "Ssh! You don't wanna tell the world my secret, do you?"

Amy laughed out loud, and then flinched as more fans ran screaming past the house. Sonic raised a hand to quiet her, and listened intently. "It's okay, Ames. Those were mine."

"Phew! I was beginning to think I'd never catch a break from them," Amy said, before downing another mouthful of cereal. Sonic poured himself a bowl and sat down across from her, stifling a yawn as he did so. Amy looked him over, noting with some concern the bags under his eyes and the unusual sluggishness in his movements. "Out fighting Eggman again last night?" She asked, smiling sympathetically.

Sonic nodded, to involved in his breakfast to actually answer her. "How long were you up?" The blue hedgehog held up three fingers. Amy winced, "And I woke you? Sorry, Sonikku." Sonic waved her off; then seemed to freeze in place. Amy watched in concern and mild amusement as Sonic began to tilt forward in his seat, until his face landed square in his bowl of cereal, causing blue milk and cereal pieces to fly everywhere.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Amy couldn't help giggling at the sight Sonic presented – his face dripping with blue milk and bits of cereal. Sonic blinked at her sleepily, then narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Ames." He then grabbed a dishtowel from the counter and wiped his face. "I'm going back to bed."

"Sonikku, _wait_! . . . Come sit on the couch with me? I don't think it's really a good idea for me to leave just yet." As if agreeing with Amy, more fans ran screaming by outside.

" . . . Fine."

Later, once the two hedgehogs were comfortable situated on the couch, Amy tapped Sonic on the shoulder. "Sonikku?"

"Hmm. . .?" He murmured drowsily, not really paying attention.

Amy blushed, "I'm . . . going to do something, just to try it. Promise you won't get mad?"

"Sure, Ames – whatever . . ."

The female hedgehog took a deep breath, let it out, and kissed him. Sonic didn't' really wake up, but he did quite willingly kiss her back. When they broke apart, he smiled drowsily, put his arm around her . . . and promptly fell asleep. Amy blinked at him, then at his arm, and shrugged. "Oh, well; I didn't really want to have to leave yet, anyway." Then she cuddled into him, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

A small Chao that was watching through the window gave a happy squeal and flew off down the street, to where its' owner was waiting patiently outside an ice-cream shop.

"Well, what happened?"

"Chao chao! Chao chao chao chao _chaoooooooooo_!"

"Really? They actually kissed? Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Excuse me, Miss?" The Chao's owner turned to the large group of people behind her, decked out in "I heart Amy Rose" and "I heart Sonic" t-shirts. The one who had spoken held out her hand expectantly.

"Oh, right – here you go," the Chao's owner said as she placed a large wad of cash in the girl's outstretched hand. "You did a really good job – I almost thought you were the real thing!"

"It's what we're paid for. Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Rabbit."

Cream watched as the group of actors left, a dreamy smile on her face. "Oh, Cheese – it was worth saving my allowance for this! I just _love_ playing matchmaker!"

"Chao chao!"

**-Fin-**


End file.
